Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 disclose that compounds included in the formula (I) given hereinafter are useful as fungicides, and it is disclosed that they may be used in combination or as mixed with other fungicides, as the case requires. However, it is not known that the compound of the formula (I) presents a distinctly superior fungicidal effect when it is used in combination with another specific fungicide in a synergistically effective amount. Further, Patent Documents 4 and 5 disclose that compounds included in the formula (I) given hereinafter are useful as pesticides such as nematicidal agents.    Patent Document 1: WO06/016708    Patent Document 2: WO07/069,777    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-210924    Patent Document 4: EP1256569A    Patent Document 5: EP1428817A